Caught In A Bad Romance
by Luv-Tita
Summary: Anos se passaram desde que a banda Sn4ckers acabou. Cada integrante seguiu seu caminho. Alguns continuaram no mundo da música como Naruto que seguiu carreira solo e outros ficaram atrás dos palcos, como Sasuke, que se tornou empresário e dono de uma gravadora de sucesso. Mas nada é capaz de separar corações que pra sempre estarão unidos.


[Music: watch?v=qrO4YZeyl0I]

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Presa a um romance ruim Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Presa em um romance ruim Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-romama-ah GaGa-ooh-la-la! Quero o seu romance ruim Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-romama-ah GaGa-ooh-la-la! Quere o seu romance ruim

Anos se passaram desde que a banda Sn4ckers acabou. Cada integrante seguiu seu caminho. Alguns continuaram no mundo da música como Naruto que seguiu carreira solo e outros ficaram atrás dos palcos, como Sasuke, que se tornou empresário e dono de uma gravadora de sucesso.

Mas nada é capaz de separar corações que pra sempre estarão unidos.

_Eu quero a sua feiura_ _Eu quero a sua doença_ _Eu quero o seu tudo_ _Enquanto for de graça_ _Eu quero o seu amor_ _Amor, amor, amor, eu quero o seu amor_

Apesar de tudo Naruto e Sasuke costumavam se encontrar no apartamento do moreno. Viviam uma relação que temiam divulgar ao mundo. Era cedo demais para isso.

Naruto destrancou a porta e encontrou Sasuke comendo em frente a TV. Enraivecido tomou o controle da mão do ex-baixista e desligou a TV.

– É assim que me recepciona?.

– Você demorou, okay? Quer o quê? Enquanto você fica enchendo a cara com suas putas quer que eu fique te esperando?

– Sasuke... Eu estava trabalhando.

– É assim que se chama hoje em dia?

_Eu quero o seu drama_ _O toque da sua mão_ _Eu quero o seu beijo de couro com tachinhas na areia_ _Eu quero o seu amor_ _Amor, amor, amor, eu quero o seu amor_ _(amor, amor, amor, eu quero o seu amor)_

Sasuke levantou e encarou Naruto com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Passaram minutos se olhando fixamente.

– Demorei, perdão, devia ter avisado - Naruto se desculpou.

O loiro percebendo que Sasuke começava a relaxar se aproximou e o abraçou.

– Eu senti sua falta.

– Você não sentiu.

– Senti. a noite toda - deu-lhe um breve selinho e continuou - Você conseguiu trabalhar as coisas com a gravadora? - perguntou, insinuando sua coxa entre as pernas de Sasuke.

– Mais ou menos. Levará um tempo antes de fechar o negócio, mas não está aqui para falar de trabalho, não é? Sei o que você gosta depois dessas reuniões chatas.

_Você sabe que eu quero você_ _E você sabe que eu preciso de você_ _Eu quero isso ruim, seu romance ruim_

– Eu quero você, agora - Sasuke moveu seu pênis contra a coxa de Naruto.

_Eu quero o seu amor e_

_Eu quero sua vingança_

_Você e eu poderíamos escrever um romance ruim_ _(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_ _Eu quero o seu amor e_ _A vingança da sua amante_ _Você e eu poderíamos escrever um romance ruim_ _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_ _Presa a um romance ruim_ _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_ _Presa em um romance ruim_

Naruto usava calça e blusa social. Enquanto Sasuke só vestia a calça de seu pijama.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_ _Roma-roaama-ah_ _GaGa-ooh-la-la!_ _Quero o seu romance ruim_

O moreno deixou o loiro o montar, aplicando até mais pressão. A expressão no rosto do seu amante era inestimável quando Naruto começou a apertar seus quadris, fodendo sua perna.

– Merda! - Sasuke praguejou quando a mão de Naruto entrou dentro de sua calças e se envolveu ao redor de seu pênis. Ele olhou abaixo, tempo o suficiente para ver suas calças sendo abaixadas por Naruto.

_Eu quero o seu horror_ _Eu quero o seu estilo_ _Porque você é um criminoso_ _Enquanto você for meu_ _Eu quero o seu amor(Amor, amor, amor, eu quero o seu amor)_

Sasuke sofreu uma explosão de adrenalina, em pouco tempo nenhum dos dois carregavam mais roupas e se encontravam no chão. Se beijavam apaixonadamente e esfregavam seus corpos um no outro em busca de prazer.

O moreno deslisou uma de suas mãos pelo corpo de Naruto até chegar em suas nádegas apenas para deslizar um dedo dentro do ânus do seu amante.

_Eu quero sua insanidade_ _Sua brincadeira que dá vertigem_ _Quero você no meu retrovisor_ _Cara, você é doentio_ _Eu quero o seu amor_ _Amor, amor, amor_ _Eu quero o seu amor_ _(Amor, amor, amor, eu quero o seu amor)_

– Mais - Naruto chorou.

_Você sabe que eu quero você_ _(Porque eu sou uma vadia livre, baby!)_ _E você sabe que eu preciso de você_ _Eu quero um romance ruim, muito ruim_

Sasuke retirou o dedos e levou três dedos a boca de Naruto. Este os chupou e os molhou o máximo que pôde com sua saliva. Sem piedade ele enfiou um por um os dedos em seu ânus e começou a fodê-lo com sua mão.

Sasuke sabia o que ele queria e não era fazer amor com Naruto no meio da sala. Ele içou o loiro mais alto, contra ele.

– Envolva suas pernas ao meu redor e segure.

– Com prazer - o loiro respondeu.

_Eu quero o seu amor e_ _Eu quero sua vingança_ _Nós poderíamos escrever um romance ruim_ _(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_ _Eu quero o seu amor_ _E a vingança da sua amanteVocê e eu poderíamos escrever um romance ruim_

Naruto sorriu e sentiu os dedos do Uchiha o abandonarem. Sasuke levou o loiro para o quarto. Ele viu Sakura (seu gato de estimação) e movimentou a cabeça.

– Perdoe-nos por um momento.

Sakura miou e correu para longe, talvez para a cozinha.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_ _Presa em um romance ruim_ _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_ _Presa em um romance ruim_ _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_ _Roma-romama-ah_ _GaGa-ooh-la-la!_ _Quero o seu romance ruim_

Sasuke se sentou na cama e desceu Naruto em seu pênis.

– Divirta-se, bebê.

_Ande, ande na moda querido_ _Vamos!_ _Deixe a vadia louca_ _Ande, ande na moda querido_ _Vamos!_ _Deixe a vadia louca_ _Ande, ande na moda querido_ _Vamos!_ _Deixe a vadia louca_ _Ande, ande paixão querido_ _Vamos!_ _Eu sou uma vadia diferente, querido_

O loiro enlaçou suas mãos nos ombros de Sasuke e seus pés na cama, enquanto ele se tornava selvagem.

Sasuke tinha a sensação de que era o modo de Naruto liberar a tensão que ele estava carregando, uma vez que ele estava em uma fase nova na vida, onde tudo era trabalho e o dinheiro a única recompensa, recompensa que já não o satisfazia completamente.

_Eu quero seu amor_ _E eu quero a sua vingança_ _Eu quero o seu amor_ _Eu não quero que ser amigos_

O Uchiha colocou suas mãos no traseiro do loiro e espalhou as nádegas do seu amante separadamente, dando a Naruto mais espaço para deslizar da maneira que desejasse sobre o eixo de Sasuke.

Uma vez mais, Sasuke ficou surpreso por ele mesmo se permitir a tal coisa. Pouco tempo atrás, ele teria ficado magoado e se recusado a receber Naruto apenas pra satisfazê-lo fisicamente. Ele não era um objeto, era uma pequena parte da vida conturbada do Uzumaki, ele queria ser tudo para ele. Mas se sofrer internamente e suportar toda a confusão que tinha neste momento em sua vida lhe proporcionassem noite de prazer como essa e um pequenino espaço na vida do seu loiro, Sasuke estaria feliz.

_Eu quero seu amor_ _E eu quero a sua vingança_ _Eu quero o seu amor_ _Eu não quero que sejamos amigos_ _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_ _Eu não quero que sejamos amigos_ _(Presa em um romance ruim)_ _Eu não quero que sejamos amigos_ _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_ _Quero o seu romance ruim_ _(Presa em um romance ruim)_ _Quero o seu romance ruim!_

Naruto soltava gemidos altos e as vezes grunhidos de prazer, ele sempre apreciou isso.

Sasuke correu um dedo acima da pele estirada, cercando o ânus do loiro.

– Isso é bom, bebê? - ele perguntou a seu companheiro.

_Eu quero o seu amor_ _Eu quero sua vingança_ _Você e eu poderíamos escrever um romance ruim_ _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_ _Eu quero o seu amor_ _E a vingança da sua amante_ _Você e eu poderíamos escrever um romance ruim_

Em resposta Naruto curvou suas costas e colocou suas mãos em seus cabelos escuros.

– Com você tudo é - ele chorou quando seu pênis estourou com jorros espessos de esperma. Sua semente pintou o peito e um pouco da boca de Sasuke além de parte do seu próprio corpo que continuava a sentir as estocadas do moreno.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_ _Quero o seu romance ruim_ _(Presa em um romance ruim)_ _Quero o seu romance ruim_

Sasuke depressa abriu sua boca pegando algumas gotas em sua língua. Ele ouviu um profundo gemido que vinha de seu companheiro. O loiro olhou em direção ao seu amante e sorriu.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_ _Quero o seu romance ruim_ _(Presa em um romance ruim)_

Ele o amaria sempre, não importa como as coisas funcionem entre eles ae ao seu redor. Ele queria Naruto mesmo que para apenas o servir com uma boa noite de sexo que nem havia começado ainda.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_ _Roma-romama-ah_ _GaGa-ooh-la-la!_ _Quero o seu romance ruim_


End file.
